


Дамоклов меч

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять смертей, которых удалось избежать Сэму Тайлеру, и одна, от которой он так и не смог уйти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дамоклов меч

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Sword of Damocles](http://fiandyfic.livejournal.com/36310.html) за авторством Andromeda.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

1\. Время вышло, джентльмены. 

Вот-вот пробьёт два часа. Сэм опускается на колени посреди комнаты, Редж приставляет к его виску дуло пистолета. Воцаряется мёртвая тишина.  
Энни бледнеет и широко распахивает глаза, но в целом, не без одобрения отмечает про себя Джин, держится отлично. Да, Энни может бояться, но терять голову — это определённо не про неё.  
А вот насчёт Сэма он не так уверен. Тайлера, конечно, напугать сложно, его открытое неповиновение начальнику это доказывает, но Джин знает, что он настоящий псих. Кто знает, что он способен выкинуть в подобной ситуации?  
Он прокручивает в голове различные варианты действий, быстро обдумывая их и столь же быстро отбрасывая. Сэм пристально смотрит на Энни и улыбается.  
Затем Сэм переводит взгляд на него — и Джин не может вынести этого взгляда. Вместо этого он поднимает глаза на Реджа.  
— Когда ты покончишь с ним, тебе лучше и со мной разобраться побыстрее, Коул. Или я убью тебя.  
Но Редж не слушает. Он глухо бормочет:  
— Два часа. Два часа.  
Время на исходе, и Джин понимает, что нужно ещё хоть немного оттянуть срок.  
— Редж, стой!  
Редж переводит взгляд на него — его дрожащий палец по-прежнему на спусковом крючке — и в этот самый момент в помещение с шумом и грохотом врываются Литтон со своей командой, Крис и Рэй.  
Напуганный шумом Редж от неожиданности спускает курок.  
Гремит выстрел. Литтон выхватывает свой пистолет, стреляет в Реджа. Истекающий кровью Коул падает на пол.  
Но Джин не уже не обращает на это внимания. Всё, что он может видеть сейчас — пустые глаза его детектива, чьи кровь и мозги только что забрызгали полстены.

 

2\. Последнее слово.

Стоит отличное солнечное утро, но Рэя оно нисколько не радует. Всё его внимание приковано к автомобилю на той стороне улицы. Всех детей уже отогнали подальше, но Рэй всё равно опасается, что кто-нибудь может пострадать.  
Разумеется, Тайлер, эта извечная заноза в заднице, доказывает, что под автомобилем нет никакой бомбы.  
Рэй ухмыляется:  
— Раз ты так в этом уверен, босс, почему бы тебе самому не пойти и не посмотреть?  
Тайлер смотрит на автомобиль, затем на Рэя.  
— Отлично. Так и сделаю.  
Он разворачивается и идёт к машине.  
Рэй склоняется к Энни, собираясь было добавить ещё пару резких словечек в адрес детектива, но затем отказывается от этой идеи. Тайлер самоуверенный идиот, и всё, что он о нём скажет, лишь сыграет в минус самому Рэю. Детектив и сам прекрасно умеет выставлять себя дураком.  
Так что он просто облокачивается о крышу кортины, наблюдая за происходящим.  
Тем временем Тайлер доходит до автомобиля. Рэй видит, что, несмотря на свою браваду, он заметно волнуется, и усмехается в усы. Хорошо будет порой напоминать ему об этом в будущем.  
Сэм оборачивается, и Рэй спешит выпрямиться и кивнуть ему.  
Тайлер кладёт руку на крышу автомобиля, и как только он наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть под капот, весь мир с оглушительным грохотом взлетает на воздух, охваченный ярко-рыжим пламенем. Детектив на мгновение исчезает в огне, и затем его с отвратительным звуком отшвыривает на середину дороги.  
Даже с этого расстояния Рэю видно, что Тайлер уже мёртв. Его изломанное тело обуглено и продолжает дымиться.  
В воздухе витает странный запах жареного мяса. Он кажется почти приятным, но затем до Рэя доходит, чей именно это запах.  
Его рвёт прямо на обочине. Это единственный раз в его жизни, когда Рэю не стыдно за подобную реакцию организма.

 

3\. Оттого что в кузнице не было гвоздя.

Энни смотрит на готовый в любую минуту тронуться с места автомобиль. Её осеняет одна идея, и девушка заглядывает в кузов с целью позаимствовать новый элемент их экипировки. Но в кузове пусто.  
— Рэй, где проволока?  
— Что?  
— Проволока. Ну помнишь, та металлическая штука с шипами, которую нам показывал детектив Тайлер?  
— Так я ведь её вытащил. Она бы всё там перецарапала.  
Какую-то секунду Энни неверяще смотрит на него, прежде чем её отвлекает шум заработавшего на повышенных оборотах двигателя. Зелёный GT6 приходит в движение. Она поворачивает голову, следя за ним, и с ужасом видит, что бледный измождённый Сэм падает на колени прямо перед автомобилем, держась за свой значок, как за спасительный талисман.  
Рэй фыркает:  
— Чокнутый педик. Он думает так остановить машину?  
Энни широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит на Рэя.  
— Нет, он...  
Отвратительный хруст заглушает её последующие слова. Короткий крик — и наступает тишина.  
Их взгляды прикованы к двум грудам искорёженного металла, которые только что были автомобилями, и зажатому между ними изувеченному телу.

 

4\. Последняя пуля.

Вик принимает пистолет из рук идиота-полицейского и отводит глаза. Глупый ублюдок доверяет ему. Он ухмыляется про себя, думая, до чего же это на самом деле трогательно, и поднимает взгляд. Наводит дуло пистолета на детектива Тайлера. Его положение отчаянно. А отчаянные времена взывают к отчаянным мерам. Не раздумывая, он спускает курок.  
Надо видеть лицо этого копа, когда пуля входит ему в грудь. Чёртов педик так удивлён. После всего, что случилось, только идиот мог воображать, будто Вик поступит по-другому.  
Когда полицейский оседает на землю, из его раскрытой ладони высыпаются пули.  
Вик усмехается. Можно сказать, детектив Тайлер убил себя своими же руками, забыв в магазине один патрон. Сунув пистолет в карман, он бросает последний взгляд на мертвеца, на его распахнутые глаза, смотрящие в пустоту. Однако времени стоять и наслаждаться моментом нет — другой коп наверняка услышал выстрел и скоро будет здесь.  
Он отворачивается и бежит прочь, оставив мёртвого безумца позади.

 

5\. Точно в молоко.

Крис смотрит на открывшуюся им с Рэем картину. Большая Пташка и Ломщик держат шефа и Тайлера на прицеле. Рави лежит на полу, из его простреленной головы струится кровь. Энни нигде не видно, но он надеется, что там, где она находится, ей ничего не угрожает. У него есть всего один выстрел, один шанс сделать так, чтобы другим тоже ничего не угрожало.  
По едва заметному жесту Рэя он целится в Ломщика, Рэй же берёт на себя Пташку. Он жмёт на спусковой крючок, пистолет, как в старом кино, вздрагивает от выстрела. И секунду спустя до него с ужасом доходит, что он промахнулся.  
Через мгновение стреляет Рэй — в то же время, когда их противники сами открывают огонь. Ломщик промахивается, попав Джину лишь в руку, но Большая Пташка бьёт точно в цель — Сэм, истекая кровью, оседает на пол. Но и сам он тут же падает замертво — пуля Рэя безошибочно находит свою жертву.  
Однако все смотрят лишь на Тайлера, остекленевшим взглядом уставившегося в потолок. Из зияющей раны в его груди течёт кровь. Он с трудом делает свой последний вздох. 

 

1\. Нарушенное обещание.

Могильный камень по-прежнему чистый и белый, его ещё не успел покрыть мох. Каждое воскресенье она приходит, чтобы принести новые цветы на могилу и навестить своего милого мальчика.  
В эти дни её часто посещает чувство вины. Как после ухода Вика. Может, если бы она сделала или сказала что-нибудь по-другому, то, возможно, Сэм бы остался.  
Она не понимает, почему он так поступил.  
С тех пор, как Сэм вышел из комы, она чувствовала, что он отдалился от всех. Но положение постепенно менялось. Опухоль удалили, болезненный курс химиотерапии был пройден. Отголоски комы проявлялись всё реже. Сэм наконец полностью выздоровел и, казалось, был счастлив вернуться к своей любимой работе.  
А потом случилось это.  
Сэм много говорил об обещаниях, но данного ей слова он так и не смог сдержать.


End file.
